Boom Box
This Boom Box will play music when triggered by other Creativi-Toys. The Boom Box is a Creativi-Toy first appearing in . It is used to play music in the Toy Box. Typically, when a is selected, a corresponding background music track is played. This provides a method for the player to change the background music in the Toy Box. Logic Connections Actions Started (1.0) :to perform an Action when the Boom Box is Started. Stopped (1.0) :to perform an Action when the Boom Box is Stopped. Triggers Off (1.0) :to turn the Boom Box off. ''' (1.0) :to play the selected music track (see Music below). Properties '''Music (3.0) :to select music to be played immediately. Selections include: :* No Boom Box Music (3.0), which will stop the Boom Box from playing music (but not stop any other music). :* Silence (3.0), which will stop all music. :* Random (3.0), which will play a random selection of music currently listed in the Boom Box "Music" Property. :All other tracks are available under one of the following groups (although not listed alphabetically in the Boom Box): :* Epic :* Fun :* Hexagonal Power DiscsIn , when a Hexagonal Power Disc is placed on the Disney Infinity Base, this group appears in the list near the bottom between "Retro" and "Silence", and provides a means to link those tracks to another Creativi-Toy when the disc isn't on the base. :* Intense :* Moody :* Retro :* Soothing :* Spooky :* Upbeat :* Whimsical Override All Other Music (3.0) :If set to "On", the Boom Box music will override all other music, including any music that might be selected when entering a Vehicle. Music For a list of all built-in Boom Box music by Edition, see Boom Box/Music. Glitches *In , the Boom Box can be used to play almost any song in the Toy Store. To do so, place the Logic Builder and wait until he links a trigger to a Boom Box. The Boom Box's properties can then be examined to see which triggers will produce what result. Many songs that would otherwise be inaccessible may become available in this manner, including those of any Skydome, certain vehicles, or even the music that plays when inside Space Mountain. *In , if the Skydome Customization disc Stars Over Sahara Square is on the Disney Infinity Base, it will appear as a song listed under the Hexagonal Power Discs category. However, the Boom Box property "Override All Other Music" must be set to "Off" in order to hear the music when the disc is placed, or when the music is manually selected. If the Skydome is changed, the Toy Box appears to "forget" the properties of the disc (but not its entry in either the Boom Box or Sky Changer). Selecting a different Skydome or Boom Box track will play the corresponding music, but attempting to select "Stars Over Sahara Square" will result in either no music being played, or that of the currently displayed Skydome. Selecting "Stars Over Sahara Square" in the Sky Changer will "reset" the behavior and play that Skydome's music again. Trivia *The Boom Box resembles an amplifier, but pre-release the Boom Box had a different look that more ressembled a stereo. *Even though the song Recognizer is in the game and on the Boom Box, the Recognizer option plays Derezzed, while the Tron option plays Recognizer. The theme that plays when you enter the Recognizer vehicle is also Derezzed. *In , the music can be changed directly from the Boom Box's properties. *When activating both the Sky Changer and Boom Box at the same time (i.e. from the same toy), the selected Boom Box track may not play due to the timing of when the Sky Changer plays its music. One workaround for this is to use a Time Delayer between the triggering toy and the Boom Box to delay the start of the selected Boom Box track. Note that the track played by the Skydome may still start and play briefly. Gallery File:Infinityboombox.jpg|Mike, Luigi and Abu the Elephant near the Boom Box References Category:Creativi-Toys Category:Disney Infinity 1.0 Category:Available in 2.0 Category:Available in 3.0